


and just forget the world

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Any other relationship Ava would have pushed it all to the back burner and focused on the problem in front of her. But Sara was different, Sara was special.(An episode tag for "No Country For Old Dads")





	and just forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a smutty episode tag coming later, but first let's start with some softness.

It’s a lot to process.

A lot that Ava still isn’t even entirely certain how to process it.

A lot that Ava doesn’t even know where to begin to try and process.

She’s trying..

She’s trying to figure out her new role as  _ Director  _ of the Time Bureau, trying to fix a literal tear in the fabric of time, trying to fight the Darhks and Mallus and save all of time, trying to figure out where Rip now fits into all of this since he’s back and an agent now not an honorary director… And on top of all that there’s whatever she has with Sara.

This thing with Sara is still so new and so fresh that she still wasn’t certain how it was all fitting together. It feels real, the most real thing she’s had in a long time, and Ava doesn’t want to lose that. She can’t lose this. Sara’s special. She makes Ava feel special.

Just last night she’d been kissing Sara for the first time, fighting pirates together, spending the night getting well acquainted with each other’s bodies, and now…

Now she was here. A little overwhelmed by the rest of her life that even thinking about her relationship status seemed like a mistake. 

Any other time or any other relationship, Ava would have pushed it all to the back burner and focused on the problem in front of her. In fact, that was why so many of her relationships had gone bad in the past. Her tendency to always put work first had always mean that any feelings she might have had for other people romantic or otherwise were forgotten the second work got tense.

And this… This is  the definition of tense.

_ Director Sharpe. _

She had always imagined herself getting here. She had worked hard and coupled with her natural ambition, had risen to the top of the Time Bureau’s ranks quickly enough. But she still feels incredibly caught off guard, watching Grodd attack Director Bennett had been more than unexpected, and the aftermath that resulted in her suddenly being in charge of the whole Time Bureau. There isn’t even time to grieve, time to process, there was just work and everyone turning to her looking for answers.

Answers that Ava doesn’t have.

She had felt like a bit of a coward, finding an excuse to sneak away from the Bureau in the middle of the ongoing crisis, but at the same time she had needed the break desperately. A moment to clear her head, to just try and process things.

Even if all she really was doing was pacing the length of the room, back and forth, trying to ignore the stress that seemed to linger in every fiber of her being, while being unable to focus on anything other than that.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Ava admits. 

It’s the first time she’s admitted it, truly, not only outloud but to herself, since the moment Rip officially pointed out that she was the highest ranking agent left at the Bureau. The first time she’s given voice to all the doubts inside of her head.

Admitting it out loud doesn’t make it any easier. 

“This,” Sara repeats, the word is heavy, and when Ava stops and turns she catches a look of hesitation on Sara’s face, from where she has been sitting on the edge of her bed watching Ava pace around the room for the last ten minutes or so. 

Ava’s pretty sure this wasn’t what Sara had in mind when she told Ava to come over. In fact, Ava knew that wasn’t what she had had in mind. Not dressed like that, looking like Ava’s greatest reward and temptation all at once, watching her still with eyes that had been following her the whole time. Incredibly supportive, not breaking the silence, not interrupting Ava’s panic, not pushing for more.

Even though that was so clearly what this was supposed to be.

The invitation to  _ call her  _ had been to continue where they had left off this morning. 

Not to watch Ava stress herself silly. 

“I’m sorry,” Ava blurts out, because what is there else to say.

Because she doesn’t even know what to say.

Yet another situation where Ava doesn’t have any of the right answers.

A surprisingly common occurrence as of late. 

She takes a step towards Sara and then another, watching as the look of concern and hesitation on her face seems stuck in place. For a second, Ava doesn’t understand, but then it all clicks and - “Oh.”

“Oh,” Sara echoes, prompting. 

Ava moves to settle herself between Sara’s legs. She leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Sara’s head, holding tight onto her, onto the one good and stable thing that Ava has right now.

The one thing she’s just got, that she never wants to let go off.

“Not you,” Ava reassures her, “No, this is the one thing I’m sure about in all of this. It’s everything else that doesn’t make sense.”

“Hey,” Sara says, softly, leaning against Ava. A steady weight against her. Grounding Ava to the present. “Hey, I’m here, and we’ll figure this out together.” 

“It’s not exactly something we can,” Ava admits. “I mean, Mallus and the Darhks obviously we’re working together for that, but even after I’m…I’m still...” She can’t even finish the sentence. 

“You can do this,” Sara reassures her. “If anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re strong and incredible and stubborn and beautiful and a little bit annoying-”

“Hey-”

“But in a good sexy way,” Sara says a second later. “You’re so many wonderful things, Ava, that’s part of the reason why I…” Sara pauses for a moment, and Ava tries not to let the doubts in her mind fill in the gap. “I just really want this to work out, Ava.”

“Me too,” Ava says, not bothering to hide the desperation in her voice.

Not with this.

Not with the one thing she’s wants selfishly for herself.

Not with the one thing that makes sense.

Not with the with the one good thing left.

Not with  _ Sara _ .

When Sara tugs at her, pulling her down beside her, Ava goes willingly, falls into the bed softly beside Sara. Not the way they had the night before. Not a rush to get skin against skin as quickly as possible. But softer, moving slowly together,  they shift together until they’re lying side by side in Sara’s bed, close enough for comfort, close enough to kiss her.

Ava does.

The lightest of presses. Lips against lips, just because she can, because this is the one thing that Ava can easily control. Sara kisses her back just as softly, just as slowly. Kissing Sara is easy and wonderful, slow and languid, as if they have nowhere else to be in the world and nothing better to be doing. 

They linger there for a second, even when they pull apart for air, mouths barely an inch apart, just breathing each other in. If Ava keeps her eyes closed long enough she can imagine that this is all that there is. That she can just lay here in this bed with Sara and forget the rest of the world exists.

She could spend the rest of her life kissing Sara and she would still be greedy for more. 

The moment lasts not nearly long enough, before Sara speaks, breaking the silence, with a tone that teases,  “You know,  _ Director Sharpe  _ does have a nice ring to it?” 

There’s something about it. The tone of Sara’s voice, the hand already pressing up against Ava’s stomach, the press of the palm of her hand up underneath Ava’s shirt, a cold touch to her already too warm skin. 

Something that distracts her from all the worries in her mind.

All the doubts and insecurities that lay hidden there forgotten for just a brief second.

She’ll worry about those later.

At the moment, all she wants to focus on it Sara, “Call me that again.”

There’s a smile on Sara’s lips, lips that Ava very much wants to kiss,  “ _ Director Sharpe _ .”


End file.
